fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium Producers
The Fandemonium Producers, also known simply as the Producers, are characters in the Fandemonium series (being the producers of the titular show). They were initially background characters that rarely appeared, taking a minor antagonist role. As Fandemonium went on, they were revealed to be increasingly sinister, and at least one of them was not human. As of episode 30, they have become main villains, having been the mastermind behind the Almost Killer and Anti-Marine. Notable Members *'The Black Haired Man' *'The Man With Yellow Eyes' *'Vince' (dead) *'Mars' (dead) *'Jack' (dead) *'Steve' (transformed into demon) *'The Three Dark Ones' *'Metal Locked v3' *'Almost Killer' (dead) Fandemonium The producers were first mentioned early on- Metal Locked v2 and Steel the Chameleon were angry with them about not getting paid. Later, the two confront one of the producers asking for their money, but the producer denies them (this is the first indication of the producers' unhappiness with their two apprentices). Hiro the Echidna, in an attempt to kill ML and Steel, accidentally shoots the producer instead, though whether this fatally wounds the producer is unknown. They make brief appearances and are mentioned throughout the series after that, each time making their villainous nature clearer and clearer. Finally, they send a new version of Metal Locked to take Metal Locked v2's place. During the ensuing confrontation, it becomes clear to the viewer that Steel, both Metal Lockeds, and the producers are involved in the Anti Killer conspiracy that started in episode 13. Shortly afterwards, it is revealed to the viewer (but not the other characters) that at least a few of the producers are using the money from Fantendo to make a deal with the Devil and recieve a machine that turns normal humans into demonic creatures. In episode 36, the producers that wanted to make a deal with the Devil, along with Anti-Marine, are set up by their superiors to be shot by Hiro. This creates four vacancies in the producers' organization, one of which is filled by Metal Locked v2. Hark & Flame Starting shortly after episode 24 of Fandemonium, Hark and Flame left the show and headed for England. There they are met by the spokesman for the Fandemonium Producers, The Black Haired Man, who tells them that they have no choice but to remain in their service, forcing the two to participate in a British spin-off of Fandemonium. In Episode 7, they breifly leave the mansion leaving Hark and Flame in charge. It is yet unknown when they will return! Survivor Fan The producers do not appear directly, but keep phone contact with Indi555, and give him directions on how to run the show. The Three Dark Ones, under the names ??? 1, ??? 2, and ??? 3 transport The Man In The Black Cloak and Happy Face onto the island. Trivia *As said in Tesuto of the Nopperabo, the word Producer is also a word in an ancient language which meaning is not clear. It has been hinted, however, that the Fandemonium Producers are not only TV show producers with the modern meaning, but also technically Producers with the ancient meaning. *Fantendo - World Tour and Fanon Vacation do not have these same producers, though in the former the producers are evil, but it is unknown to the host. *They manager Classic XI in the Fantendo Football League. Category:Fandemonium Category:Hark & Flame Category:Groups Category:Survivor Fan Category:FSC